Strays
by Siedhr
Summary: This story explores the other aspects of the lives of many of the characters of Slam Dunk, beyond basketball: families, ambitions, dreams, friendships, loves. It's a multiarc story that takes place after the manga ends, and it features a host of original


The events in this story take place after the end of the manga. The Slam Dunk characters and the universe belong to the wonderful Takehiko Inoue, but the original characters and the storyline are all mine.

The second part of the prologue takes place in a chatroom, so any misspellings, lack of capitalization and proper punctuation, and other language quirks are intentional. This part will introduce most of the original characters, so don't try to identify any of the SD characters.

Enjoy!

**Strays by Siedhr  
**

**Prologue part 1 - An Unsettling Dream**

The hum of the train was lulling him to sleep. The annoyingly friendly female voice kept droning in his ears: "Repeat after me: Hello, my name is...". He disliked friendly voices. Made him feel like stupid child.

In the beginning he had mouthed the foreign words, trying his best to make some use of the wasted time of the journey. "Go see him," his mother had kindly told him during breakfast. "Hospitals make people feel abandoned. He'd like a friendly face." He had given in without a word of protest, simply because he didn't feel like refusing her anything today. "I'm a bad son," he had thought ashamed. "I make them worry all the time."

"I could have told her he wasn't my friend. That I'm the last person he'd like to see him when he's weak." But his mother had already prepared a get-well gift, and before he even knew it he was out the door and inside the train, the English lady loud in his ears: "Repeat after me, repeat after me."

The conversation he had overheard last night played in his head over and over.

"...worried about him..."

"...happy... America, maybe... "

"... he's Japanese, he won't feel at ease. And he's so bad at making friends."

"Miyori would help. She's so outgoing."

"But his grades this year are very bad. He's failed so many subjects. Maybe we should have insisted on a better high-school. He certainly has the brains and the results for it."

"... his team. We can't stop him from playing basketball. It's what he loves."

"You're right. You weren't exactly the model student and look how far you're come."

"Still, we should talk to him. It would be a shame to waste his potential."

He had listened to his parents talk and worry about him for a long time. Then he had snuck into his room, quietly, and had failed to fall asleep for the entire night. He missed Miyori and her cheerfulness. He wanted to talk to her about silly things, as they used to do when they were kids. "Not so long until April", he had consoled himself, even though he knew she might stay in the States and finish high-school there. Miyori, the honor student. A good, loving daughter that didn't disappoint her parents. "This isn't like you, stupid little brother", he could almost hear her say.

"Repeat after me: Hello, my name is..."

"Fuck it. I don't want to." he sniggered, scaring the old lady next to him. He apologized immediately, talking too loudly to compensate for the voice in his head. The old lady frowned. "Young people these days..." He was tired, the breakfast heavy in his belly, a good excuse for his uncharacteristic behaviour. Or so he though. "You're growing up, little brother," Miyori was laughing in his head. "Soon you'll notice girls are different than boys."

"Repeat after me..."

At first, he thought he'd rest his eyes, a silly thing to do. He thought that the voice would keep him awake. Outside, the rain patted the windows wet. An annoying autumn drizzle. What a day to visit someone. He wished the weather would have allowed him to go by bike.

His eyelids grew heavier, "Repeat after me...", "Repeat after me...", then just like that he fell into a drowsy state, half-way between sleep and awareness. And he started dreaming.

He was hiding behind a dumpster. He was very hungry and very afraid. There were people searching for him, taller, bigger, meaner. And he had something to protect. Soft fur, a trembling little body, weaker than him, weaker than their hunters. There were small claws digging into his chest, afraid. And he knew he would protect his only friend even if it killed him. He'd fight no matter the odds. And he won't lose.

"So stupid, what is this? What a girlish dream." he thought through his dream, trying to use reason to keep himself awake.

"Next station...", he heard through the train's speakers.

"Repeat after me..." into his headphones.

"Wake up, stupid little brother, you're having a nightmare." Miyori was by his side again, rubbing her eyes to shake off her own sleepiness.

"...a shame, a waste of potential...", father's voice, filled with disappointment.

"Wherever you're hiding, we'll find you. You'd better come out on your own, or there'll be hell to pay." Loud voices into the night.

He was hiding behind the dumpster and it was nighttime. A cold, wet night. He petted his friend to keep him quiet and still. If he started to fidget and make noise, they'll both be found. And many bad things could happen to both of them.

They were both lame, damaged and unable to run far enough or fast enough. And they were both small, too small to put up any fight.

The voices were coming nearer and nearer, louder and more terrifying. They had bats, he could hear them banging on poles, laughing while overturning the other dumpsters. Soon they will be found. He held the small body closer, curled around it protectively, uselessly. Claws dug even deeper, hard enough to draw blood. And it hurt, badly enough to make him yelp at the sudden pain.

There was no reason to believe the hunters heard his small-boy's voice through the rain and the noise, but fear proved stronger than reason. He ran for it, dragging his friend behind.

"Next station..."

He was running across the basketball court, dribbling the ball clumsily, dragging his lame foot behind. His opponent was closing in, he could feel his breath on his neck, he could hear the steady beat of his runners on the polished floor. The hoop seemed so far away, unreachable. He couldn't jump with his bad foot, he knew that. Why was he even trying? Stupid, useless, damaged... Traitor...

"Repeat after me..."

He held the other boy's hand tightly, and kept on stumbling through the night. There were no streets, no buildings to hide in. Just night, cold and wet and loud. His friend made no sound, followed him obediently, calmly. "Faster", he said. "Faster, they'll catch us."

They were running through the dense fog, as fast as they could, breathing heavily, both knowing they could not possibly keep it up. They will get caught and horrible things would happen to them, the kind of things beyond a little boy's mind. Fear obliterated everything, the cold, the dark, the voices and suddenly they were falling, falling, flying, faster and faster, through the wet fog. The wind tore at their clothes, at them, until their joining hands were suddenly torn apart and he was alone.

"Hello, my name is..."

"What is your name?" he yelled. "Tell me your name. If I don't know your name, how can I find you?"

Useless to expect an answer, his friend didn't speak. He never made the tiniest sound, even his breath was too soft to be heard during the nights they slept together, tightly wound around each other to ward off the cold. But there was trust and love and they didn't need any words. No names. Or so he thought.

Even if he could speak, the wind's howls would drown any words from his lips. And still... his friend seem to be trying to mouth something... something... A name, perhaps, an important name he must remember.

His friend's eyes, eerily calm, were watching him. Isn't he afraid of what's waiting for us? His eyes, clear as water watching him, reassuring. Why am I the only one who's afraid? His eyes, deep... glowing... falling...

"Look at him sleeping, these young people today..."

"Hey, wake up, wake up..." a friendly voice, a calm voice trying to reach out to him.

Pain hit his nerves as he hit solid ground and for a second, he couldn't even breathe. His leg hurt so badly... and he knew he wouldn't be able to get up. Hands grasped at him, cruel, big hands. Hands that would hit, he knew, hands that would hurt even worse than his twisted leg.

"Tell me your name," he yelled at his friend's eyes. "Tell me."

"Wake up, hey!" a small hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

Wake up... but his friend was mouthing his name and he had to remember it, had to. He couldn't wake up now, or that name would be lost forever.

The hand on his shoulder kept on shaking him, gently at first, then more forceful. He curled into a ball, trying to shield himself from the pain that would come.

"Hello, my name is..."

"Next station..."

The hands were trying to hold him down, but he fought them. Fought them hard, but ineffective. He jerked suddenly, hitting his head on something. Hands shook him strongly.

"Wake up, you idiot. What the hell do you think you're doing? You've hurt yourself"

Huh? And then the hand slapped him. And he opened his eyes. Pain. His head hurt badly. He grabbed the person next to him, angrily.

"I don't forgive anyone who disturbs my sleep, no matter who it is."

**Prologue part 2 - A Big Misunderstanding**

_Chatroom "The Great Master Of All Combinations HQ" 1_**  
**

PissedOffStrayCat: and then he said: "I don't forgive anyone who disturbs my sleep, no matter who it is." WTF?

JaimeLannister2: hahahahaha

JaimeLannister falls off his horse

JaimeLannister: and what did you do?

PissedOffStrayCat: I punched him, of course

JaimeLannister: of course. :) left or right?

PissedOffStrayCat: left, luckily

JaimeLannister: bwahahahahahaha

PissedOffStrayCat: this is not funny, I could have really hurt him. Why does this crap only happen to me?

JaimeLannister: maybe you're loved by the gods? 3

PissedOffStrayCat: the gods have an odd way of showing their love, I could do without it

JaimeLannister: but it was a righteous punch of justice

PissedOffStrayCat: not at all, what if I gave him an epidural hematoma or something and he ends up dying tomorrow?

JaimeLannister: by that you mean what if he was meant to be the love of your life and you accidentally killed him? wouldn't that be an unfortunate coincidence

_DrStrangelove3 has joined the chatroom._

JaimeLannister: WIFEY

DrStrangelove: ...

JaimeLannister glomps DrStrangelove enthusiastically, rips of his panties and makes vigorous love to him

PissedOffStrayCat: ew

DrStrangelove beats JaimeLannister within an inch of his life, bites his head off and pisses down his throat

PissedOffStrayCat: ew, ew, ew. I've had enough for one day. do you guys want me be scarred for life?

JaimeLannister: prissy are we, today

JaimeLannister hugs PissedOffStrayCat and hides behind her pitifully

PissedOffStrayCat: I'd like to keep just a thin layer of innocence for my future spouse

PissedOffStrayCat: and the whole world is conspiring against me

JaimeLannister: too late for that. you were born

_DrStrangelove has left the chatroom._

JaimeLannister: COME BACK TO ME, WIFEY ;;

PissedOffStrayCat: you always do that

JaimeLannister: nvm, call him back, maybe i'll apologize

PissedOffStrayCat: nope, I don't trust you and I still want to eat tonight

JaimeLannister: aren't you the master of the household? if he dares disobey you, off with his head

JaimeLannister: i'm wounded by your mistrust

_JaimeLannister has changed his nick to VengefulTentacleSexGod._

PissedOffStrayCat: Oo

_DrStrangelove has joined the chatroom._

DrStrangelove: ... Oh, you're still here.

_DrStrangelove kicks VengefulTentacleSexGod (no pr0n for the underaged)._

_ChastizedTentacleSexGod has joined the chatroom._

ChastizedTentacleSexGod: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO, WIFEY?

DrStrangelove: Shouldn't you be in school at this hour?

ChastizedTentacleSexGod: YOUR CARING WORDS WARM MY SOUL, MY BELOVED. LET'S JOIN OUR LOINS FOR ETERNITY.

_ChastizedTentacleSexGod has left the chatroom._

PissedOffStrayCat: eh, what happened?

DrStrangelove: A miracle, I believe. He left of his own free will.

PissedOffStrayCat: did you help him make up his mind?

DrStrangelove:There's no long term damage, he should be back online in a few minutes.

PissedOffStrayCat snickers

_PissedOffStrayCat has changed nick to StrayCat._

_WeepyTentacleSexGod has joined the chatroom._

WeepyTentacleSexGod: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO? HAVE I NOT GIVEN YOU MY ALL?

StrayCat: simmer down now. let's get back on topic, we were talking about me.

_CrazyYaoiGirl has joined the chatroom._

WeepyTentacleSexGod: yes, you were telling me how you killed your future husband

CrazyYaoiGirl: W00T!

CrazyYaoiGirl: husband?

CrazyYaoiGirl: have u been cheating on me? ;;

CrazyYaoiGirl: hay, guys, did u miss me? show me some lovin'

WeepyTentacleSexGod entangles CrazyYaoiGirl and rapes her in every possible way.  
_  
__StrayCat kicks WeepyTentacleSexGod (righteous punch of justice ftw)._

CrazyYaoiGirl: ooh, why

StrayCat: hey, hey

CrazyYaoiGirl: hey, s'up?

StrayCat: nothing, just a crappy day.

CrazyYaoiGirl: what happened?

StrayCat got molested while riding the train to the hospital.

CrazyYaoiGirl: whaaat? oh dude the world is full of perverts

CrazyYaoiGirl: and im one of them LOL

CrazyYaoiGirl smacks DrStrangelove's fine ass into gear: s'up, hot thing!

StrayCat: I think molested is a bit too strong a word, but it definitely was an unpleasant experience.

CrazyYaoiGirl: ooh, was it some disgusting old geezer

StrayCat: no, it was a kid.

CrazyYaoiGirl: was he hot

StrayCat: does it matter?

CrazyYaoiGirl: of course cause if he was hot then thats good mosleting

CrazyYaoiGirl: molesting

CrazyYaoiGirl nosebleeds

StrayCat: your logic is warped

DrStrangelove: That is the stupidest thing that ever came out of your mouth.

CrazyYaoiGirl: eeh i thought you werent talking to me

CrazyYaoiGirl: machaaaaaaaaaaaaan

CrazyYaoiGirl: if he was hot then it's kinky train sex not molesting

CrazyYaoiGirl nosebleeds some more.

CrazyYaoiGirl: why isnt machan talking to me:( still mad about me trying to get pics of him in the shower? IMSOSORRYPLZFORGIVEILLDOITNEXTTIMETOO LOL

CrazyYaoiGirl: hot guys should pay the price of being hot and let other people drool over their naked piccies

StrayCat: he's cooking. Besides, it's kinda lame to use a chatroom when we're in the same house.

CrazyYaoiGirl: but i wanna talk to him

StrayCat: he'll be back later, he just withdrew to let us chat in peace.

CrazyYaoiGirl: but of course he's still in the room so he can read it all

CrazyYaoiGirl: rofl closet kinky

CrazyYaoiGirl: i want machan piccies in leather pants

CrazyYaoiGirl drools at the thought

CrazyYaoiGirl: does he have leather pants?

StrayCat: I don't think so. I don't spy on his laundry.

CrazyYaoiGirl: youre so lucky hot guys all around you

CrazyYaoiGirl: damn youre lucky

CrazyYaoiGirl: hot machan hotyoshi hotmolesterguy

CrazyYaoiGirl: whats this about a husband

StrayCat: Yoshi talking crap as usual. no matter.

CrazyYaoiGirl: yoshi knows this stuff

CrazyYaoiGirl: maybe the groping on the train was really the beginning of a beautiful love story

CrazyYaoiGirl: you guys will meet again and realise youre meant for each other lol

CrazyYaoiGirl: listen to yoshi

StrayCat: feh. I think not. I kinda beat him up. no love story for me.

CrazyYaoiGirl: LMAO love hit him smack in the face hahahahahaha

CrazyYaoiGirl: what happened tell me details crotchsize and stuff

CrazyYaoiGirl: I was on the train today, going to the hospital, as I was telling you. and I was next to this guy who was sleeping, really sleeping, drooling and stuff.

CrazyYaoiGirl: eww drooling not hot

CrazyYaoiGirl jealous

CrazyYaoiGirl: guys have been drooling all over you since you got boobs lol whats the damn surprise

StrayCat: feh, it's not true, and besides he was asleep when I got on the train anyway. he would have drooled on anyone.

CrazyYaoiGirl: were u alone?

StrayCat: I was with the little brotherly unit, of course. heaven forbid I get out the door by myself.

CrazyYaoiGirl: lol

StrayCat: so little brotherly unit was reading a book and I was taking in the human element in the train and this guy was sleeping soundly. then he started mumbling something and fidgeting

CrazyYaoiGirl: and drooling rofl

StrayCat: no, no drooling, but he seemed like he was having a nightmare or something. or maybe he was on some bad drugs.

CrazyYaoiGirl: awww, poor thing

StrayCat: what poor thing, I'm the victim here.

StrayCat: anyways, at some point, see he was sleeping with his head in hands and he slipped and hit his head on the pole.

CrazyYaoiGirl: ahhh

StrayCat: meanwhile, I was trying very hard to wake him. he was bleeding, nasty, all over my green shirt, you know which.

CrazyYaoiGirl: ooh, i like that shirt

StrayCat: and nothing was working and the guy was with his head on my lap and the whole train was looking at us and stuff. embarrasing. and then he was up and he was yelling something at me.

CrazyYaoiGirl: oh what what

StrayCat: I couldn't understand him at first, it took me some time, but he was asking me in the most horrid english you can imagine what was my name.

CrazyYaoiGirl: rofl

CrazyYaoiGirl: i told you it was love

StrayCat: and the little brotherly unit tried to take him off me, slapped him and all that and the guy was all over him, threatening about what's gonna happen to whomever disturbed his sleep and crap

StrayCat: so I punched his sorry mug. I mean, do what you want to me, but if you dare touch my brother, you die!

StrayCat: then there was this huge ruckus and he got off at the next station.

CrazyYaoiGirl: hahahaha awesome

CrazyYaoiGirl: all the interesting stuff only happens to you

StrayCat: I like my life boring and safe, thank you very much. and now I have to find this guy and make sure he's alright, I gave him a sound punch.

CrazyYaoiGirl: left or right

StrayCat: left, he was on my left. the only lucky thing today. if I'd hit him with my right, he'd be dead.

CrazyYaoiGirl: so was he hot or not

StrayCat: how should I know? the only time I saw his face he was bleeding. I couldn't have gotten a good look even if I weren't pissed off and generally seeing red.

CrazyYaoiGirl: maybe hes some foreigner lost in translation lol

StrayCat: nah, he was japanese, of that I'm sure.

CrazyYaoiGirl: so what now

StrayCat: well, the little brotherly unit is putting together a sketch, you know him, he never forgets a face and hopefully we'll be able to find him before he dies.

CrazyYaoiGirl: lol awesome

StrayCat: it's not awesome, haven't you been paying any attention at all?

CrazyYaoiGirl: you could put posters on the the poles and buildings

CrazyYaoiGirl: have you seen this beat up guy lololololol this hunky piece of raw meat

CrazyYaoiGirl: hows souji sama btw

StrayCat: he's sulking and making loads of noise about how I'm supposed to go apologize to the guy. WTF. ok, I get I have some responsibility here, but how is it my fault and why I should be the one to apologize, that I don't get

CrazyYaoiGirl: you cant have a beautiful love story if you dont see him again haha

StrayCat: oh for the love of... you have an one track mind, sure enough.

CrazyYaoiGirl: waah, poor you

StrayCat: shut up, woman.

CrazyYaoiGirl: wheres yoshi

StrayCat: I think Ma-kun fried his computer. Serves him right for being an idiot.

CrazyYaoiGirl: lol

StrayCat: what's up with you these days?

CrazyYaoiGirl: eh same same

CrazyYaoiGirl: its boring without you

StrayCat: flattery will get you everywhere

CrazyYaoiGirl:

StrayCat: why don't you come home? I'm sure your parents will be glad, your brother too.

CrazyYaoiGirl: my brother should get it on with your brother and have lots of beautiful babies rofl

CrazyYaoiGril nosebleeds to death waaah too hot

StrayCat: lol

StrayCat: from what you're ve been telling me about your brother, I doubt they'd get along.

CrazyYaoiGirl: hot people have to get along with each other for the sake of the rabid fangirls

CrazyYaoiGirl: my brother has a fanclub lol

StrayCat: then mine would hate him, he doesn't like competition. even if he has more than one fanclub and a website and a cheering squad.

CrazyYaoiGirl: lol so true

CrazyYaoiGirl: maybe he'd get along with soujisama since they both like basketball

StrayCat: yah, who knows?

StrayCat: my little brother has the social skills of a houseplant.

CrazyYaoiGirl: so does mine lmao

StrayCat: haha, they'd sit next to each other and say nothing.

CrazyYaoiGirl: and girls would drool all over them

StrayCat: lol Souji would simply die of embarassement.

CrazyYaoiGirl: lol

CrazyYaoiGirl: i could make a fortune from selling pics of my brother naked

StrayCat: rofl, you're sick. I'd never do that. Yoshi's selling his own pics. he doesn't need me to peddle for him.

CrazyYaoiGirl: and hes expensive too, bastard

CrazyYaoiGirl: at least hes giving me a discount

StrayCat: yeah, Yoshi's a high-class whore, all right.

CrazyYaoiGirl: oh i have a new pic of my brother it's recent

CrazyYaoiGirl: you wanna see

StrayCat: sure. all I know are his baby pics. he was cute.

_CrazyYaoiGirl is sending a.jpeg file. Accept? Y/N_

_Transfer ended._

CrazyYaoiGirl: so what do you think

CrazyYaoiGirl: hot right

StrayCat: kjhdsjlkjfadafd

CrazyYaoiGirl: impressive no

StrayCat: sorry, it was Yoruichi-sama parading on my keyboard.

StrayCat: yeah, just a sec.

CrazyYaoiGirl: what what dont tell me youve got the hots for him

CrazyYaoiGirl: i could put in a good word hehehe

CrazyYaoiGirl: hey you've been silent for too long whats up?

StrayCat: Miyori-chan, I think I beat up your brother today.

Notes:

1: The name of the chatroom is a reference to Ostap Bender, the hero of two of the most beloved comical novels by the Russian authors Ilf and Petrov: "Twelve Chairs" and "The Golden Calf". Ostap Bender is a con man, who perpetually schemes and manipulates people in futile attempts to make himself rich. He calls himself "the great combinator" in the English books, but the Romanian translators used another version: "the great master of all combinations" which sounds better and more imposing, which is why I decided to use it. Plus GMac sounds better than GC. If you haven't read these books, you have no idea what you're missing.

2: Jaime Lannister is one of the main characters of "A Song of Ice and Fire" by George RR Martin (the characters of Strays are huge fans of the book so there will be plenty more references in the future). Attention spoilers in case you plan to read the book.: Jaime is beautiful (blond with green eyes), amoral and reckless, a white knight sworn to protect the king and his family, who's secretly carrying on an affair with his twin sister, Cersei.

3. Dr Strangelove is one of the characters from the Stanley Kubrick movie "_Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb_". He's a sinister person, a former Nazi employed as scientific advisor for the President of USA. Even if you haven't seen the movie, the nickname is pretty much self-explanatory.


End file.
